Totty-chan Cam Cam!
by lostlikeme
Summary: "So...Totty's a porn star?" Karamatsu asks. "He's an adult webcam model," Choromatsu clarifies. Warning for explicit sex, incest, sounding, and omorashi.


It's ten am on a Monday morning and Osomatsu is stretched out in front of the laptop, browsing pictures of chicks who would never give him the time of day in real life. Karamatsu is polishing his sunglasses on the windowsill while Ichimatsu picks at the corner of a fraying tatami mat. This early in the morning their parents are still at work. When Osomatsu shrieks Choromatsu drops his magazine and Jyushimatsu peaks out from the kotatsu.

Choromatsu's eyes are the size of saucers. "Is that…" He cranes closer to the screen for a better view. "Totty?"

Right there on the first page, fifth row, between a woman with circus tits and a professional dominatrix is an icon of Totty with a lollipop in his mouth.

Karamatsu is shocked speechless. Osomatsu crosses his arms and grins triumphantly at his discovery. "Yep."

The cat yowls as Ichimatsu displaces it to crawl across the floor and peer over his brother's shoulder. "Is he gonna shove that carrot up his-"

Osomatsu shakes his head. "Yep."

Todomatsu blinks at the camera and talks to his virtual audience in the same voice he uses to manipulate his brothers, but higher. There's a countdown in the middle and GOLD racking up next to it.

"Oh," says Karamatsu, inching closer. "Is this live?"

"He's dressed as a bunny," says Choromatsu.

Complete with ears, white underwear, and a round cotton tail. He panders for tips while pretending to be innocent.

"That's my baseball bat!" exclaims Jyushimatsu.

Lo and behold, Jyushimatsu's baseball bat is displayed proudly in the background, beside a pink rabbit vibrator and a highly realistic silicone dick. Todomatsu bends over in front of the camera to show off his rear and lick one of the dildos.

Ichimatsu tilts his head. "He's gay."

The free preview ends there, before any actual penetration takes place. The website displays an ad for premium membership and redirects to pictures of Todomatsu in a school uniform.

"What a ripoff!" Osomatsu scowls. "To see the rest we have to pay!"

The silence hardly settles before Osomatsu begins browsing the photo album: Todomatsu combing his hair, upskirts, and panties with hearts.

"So...Totty's a porn star?" Karamatsu asks.

"He's an adult webcam model," Choromatsu clarifies.

A lot of things make sense all at once. (The wigs, the costumes, the constant shopping.) Choromatsu elbows his way in front of the monitor.

"Looks like his show is ending," he informs them, fingers flying across the keyboard. "We can now see the model in free chat."

Todomatsu reappears wearing a kitschy blue and white sailor uniform with shorts that show off his shaved legs and high, white socks.

"Tell him to use the bat!" Jyushimatsu shouts.

 **\- Guest 102 has now entered Free Chat. To become a Premium Member, click** ** _here!_** **-**

Guest102: use the bat!  
Guest102: USE THE BAT!  
 **Takashi:** hey cutie.  
 **Cutiematsu:** good evening Takashi-sama!  
 **Cutiematsu:** is your wife asleep? ;)  
Guest102: hello?  
 **Takashi:** yes she is, sweetheart.  
 **Jim98:** Welcome back, kawaii-matsu +5.00 GOLD  
 **Cutiematsu:** thank you!  
 **Takashi:** ready to play in private?  
 **Cutiematsu: hai!**  
Guest102: why are you ignoring us!?  
 **Cutiematsu:** gomen ne~  
 **Cutiematsu:** i only talk to premium users  
Guest102: wow totty  
Guest 102: thats cold  
 **Cutiematsu:** excuse me?  
Guest102: Especially since you're pretty second-rate yourself!  
Guest102: Who would pay these prices for your company?  
 **Cutiematsu:** who is this?  
Guest102: i wonder, what would your family think?  
Guest102: if they knew you were selling your ass on the internet.  
Guest102: AND overcharging for it too!  
Guest102: I guess you get what you pay for!  
 **Cutiematsu:** you couldn't possibly know who i am  
 **Cutiematsu:** my family is just a bunch of cheap idiots  
 **Cutiematsu:** they could never afford something this extravagant  
 **Cutiematsu:** and they all have bad taste  
Guest102: Would just anyone know about how you wet the bed twenty minutes into every majhong game?  
Guest102: OR THAT YOU HAVE FIVE OLDER BROTHERS  
Guest102: hahaha  
Guest102: BABYmatsu!  
 **Cutiematsu:** who is this?  
Guest102: I'll make you a deal.  
Guest102: If you can guess who I am, I'll leave YOU alone.  
 **Cutiematsu:** hmm…  
Guest102: BUT  
 **Cutiematsu:** what's the catch~?  
Guest102: if you can't guess after 3 tries, you have to do whatever I say!  
Guest102: (fufufufufufu)  
 **Cutiematsu:** (you really went through the trouble to type that out?)  
 **Cutiematsu:** (how painful)  
Guest102: (SHUT UP!)  
Guest102: now, I'll give you a hint…  
 **Cutiematsu:** chibita?  
Guest102: IDIOT!  
Guest102: At least wait for the hint!  
 **Cutiematsu:** Izumi-san?  
Guest102: Are you even trying?  
 **Cutiematsu:** Hata-bou?!

"He really…" Karamatsu shudders, blinking back the manly tear forming in his eye. His fingers curl into a shaky fist. "He really doesn't remember us at all!"

The final loss ignites something close to passion in the pit of Osomatsu's belly. To not remember them, his flesh and blood? Choromatsu eyes the door while Jyushimatsu drools all over the collar of his shirt. Karamatsu's struggles for space in front of the laptop while Osomatsu fumbles with his zipper and Ichimatsu shoos the cat from the room.

Osomatsu narrows his eyes, lips twisting into a devilish grin. "Let's make him remember."

Guest102: Hey baby!  
Guest102: B)  
 **Cutiematsu:** who is this really?  
 **Cutiematsu:** you're totally inconsistent!  
Guest102: You can call me…  
Guest102: Daddy!  
Guest102: Why don't you get out your ochinchin for oniisan?

Ichimatsu groans the loudest, what a painful guy, but it works like a charm, so fast Karamatsu hardly has any time to look smug. Todomatsu pulls down his pants and white briefs, so he can fist his plump dick in his grubby fingers. His eyes are scrunched shut, brows knitted in concentration as he tries to revive his spent sex.

"What is he, a girl?" Osomatsu's foot jitters impatiently. "Why doesn't he stick something in already?"

Jyushimatsu grinds his hips against the floor and Osomatsu pulls his hand from his pants to issue another command. Osomatsu rolls his eyes when Choromatsu winces.

"Yeah right," he says. "That's a lot coming from you, Chorofappski."

Guest102: stick something in ur ass already  
Guest102: hurry up  
 **Cutiematsu:** good things cum to those who wait~

Todomatsu's smile tightens, but he makes a show of bending down to rifle through a pile of clothes and produce a shiny silver buttplug. Ichimatsu elbows his eldest brother and shakes his head. Osomatsu follows his finger to a furry object on the far left of the video feed.

Guest102: Not so fast  
Guest102: Use the cat tail pussy boy  
Guest102: Play with that boypussy for us

Totty eases the first bead into his butt and swallows hard. There are seven before the fur from the faux cat tail brushes his crack. His asshole gobbles them up without issue until the second to last, where the diameter widens. He squeezes the base of his flaccid dick with his other hand and shudders.

His lip trembles when his cock fails to stiffen. "I have to pee," he confesses miserably.

The chat feed is going crazy, filling up with scumbags trying to bust a nut over their baby brother. His ranking shoots up to number one as the freeloaders pile in and demand increasingly extreme acts of depravity. Any minute now, someone is going to request he take a shit.

Ichimatsu shrugs. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em. "Tell him to stuff his dick shut."

Karamatsu flinches and Osomatsu's eyes flicker to the clock in the corner of the screen. Isn't that too far?

"That's fucked up," Jyushimatsu says with a wide smile.

Todomatsu follows the written command with a flushed face and unsteady grip. The sterilized rod is thinner than a q-tip but Karamatsu scrunches his eyes shut behind his shades so he doesn't have to watch what comes next. With a cat tail dangling from his ass and a rod plugging his soft dick, he's a real sight for sore eyes.

"Cute," Ichimatsu mutters, despite himself.

The definition of "cute" is not unanimous. Todomatsu shoves two fingers into his greedy mouth while his hips stutter forward to meet the friction from his palm. There's no way he can get hard like that, but goddamn if he doesn't deserve points for trying.

"Tell him to pull out the tail," Ichimatsu urges.

"Gross," says Karamatsu.

The first two beads emerge slowly before the rest slip out. Everyone keeps their eyes glued on Totty so no one has to acknowledge that each of them is nursing a throbbing boner. Somehow, that's worse than what they're already doing. Osomatsu isn't sure how.

Guest102: youre pretty slutty for a virgin  
Guest102: but you can't get hard?  
Guest102: is the tiny NEET noodle broken?  
Guest102: I know what'll wake it up!  
Guest102: Play with those nipples for me  
Guest102: And take a ride on Papa's dick

Karamatsu sniffles. "To think that our precious little brother suffers from impotence!"

Todomatsu's eyes glaze over as he impales himself on the fat pink dildo, dick bouncing helplessly between his bent knees. Ichimatsu palms himself through his boxers and Jyushimatsu makes a joke about scoring a homerun. Choromatsu curls his lip like there isn't a tent in his pants, too.

"Are you hard?" he asks incredulously.

"I am!" Jyushimatsu announces with a giggle.

Choromatsu swallows hard when Todomatsu bats his lashes at the camera. "He's very good," he confesses hoarsely.

The five of them take turns staring awkwardly at each other until Jyushimatsu throws his pants across the room. Soft noises from the laptop redirect their attention. Totty pulls on his nipples and swivels his hips. The tips keep pouring in.

"Okay," Osomatsu decides at last. It's a little late for moral inhibitions when they've all been pretending not to jerk off for least twenty minutes. "It should be okay if we only come this once."

Four more pairs of pants join Jyushimatsu's while Totty rides a fake dick stuck to the floor with a suction cup. "First one to cum is a rotten egg!"

None of them make it that far.

When Totty pulls out the plug in his dick a stream of piss shoots out like saltwater from a whale's blowhole. The lens blurs behind a droplet of liquid before the video feed cuts to black. Karamatsu goes soft and Jyushimatsu closes his mouth. The house is silent save for Totty's high pitched scream.

Karamatsu rises first, but he wavers at the door until Osomatsu rushes ahead and slides open the hallway closet. Todomatsu stares at them. He's hunched over his broken laptop, soggy with pee and from sitting in a puddle of his own tears. The sparkly barrette in his hair is askew and his eyes are puffy and red.

Todomatsu points an accusing finger that wavers between the five of them. "I should have known it was all of you!" He takes a deep breath, narrows his brows, and sucks up the snot spilling into his mouth. "Jyushimatsu wanted me to use the bat, Karamatsu has sensitive nipples, Ichimatsu requested the tail, Osomatsu can never wait, and Choromatsu can only do it if it's in his own hand!"

His chest is heaving and there's sweat trickling down his temple. For a moment Karamatsu thinks he might explode, but instead hs sinks to his knees and starts sobbing like baby.

"I was fired!" Todomatsu cries. "And I really liked my job," he confesses sincerely. "I was really good at it."

At least it's not as bad as when he lost his job at Starbucks and didn't come out of the bathroom for two days.

"The best," Osomatsu agrees without hesitation.

"Better than an idol," Choromatsu adds truthfully.

Karamatsu clasps a hand on Todomatsu's bare shoulder and forces eye contact. "You're number one," he says seriously.

Todomatsu sniffles and pats down his thighs with a half-dry towel. "You think so?"

"Definitely," Osomatsu assures him with a slyly, rolling one of the dildos out from under an article of clothing with his foot.

"We were ripped off too you know," Choromatsu reminds him, eyeing a wrinkled maid costume dangling from a broken hanger.

Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu exchange a meaningful look over the industrial sized lube pump next to the crate their brother is using as a makeshift desk.

"We never even got to cum," Osomatsu complains when Todomatsu shrinks away. "But you'll give us a family discount, ne?"


End file.
